


Safe and Warm

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [11]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Because of Hoyt, Jessica no longer feels cold.
Relationships: Hoyt Fortenberry/Jessica Hamby
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #24 "Warmth" at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

Jessica hasn’t felt this warm since she was alive. She admits most days she feels the chill in her bones, reminding her she’s dead. It don’t matter how much blood she’s consumed; she’s cold, dead as a doornail and it ain’t never gonna change. She’ll always feel like she has both feet in the grave.

But with Hoyt it’s different. She hates to sound corny, but he warms her heart. He holds her now, in their house, and she can’t help it. She starts to feel that maybe things _can_ change.

Together they can be happy, safe - even warm.


End file.
